furiaaeternalisfandomcom-20200215-history
Elves
Elfin territory is often overgrown, but the Elves never mind. These are the Mislan who have the most effective usage of Soulcoining. Some Elves are masters at Voiding, but only the best at both can have claim to be King. Elves have developed firearms on their own, using cheaper payloads, yet delivering the most accurate matchlock rifles in all of Mislan. Fair hair, and smooth skinned, the ever spiritual Elves can be seen as traveling merchants, monks, or due to their affinity for nature and all things that bear life, may be farmers or ranchers. '''Their elegance and attention to detail also make them very competent at '''running stores and barber shops. Physical Appearance Elves are typically of fair skin colours and fair coloured hairs. They are as tall as the average Human, but often sport a more lithe and slender frame. Their builds are mainly ectomorphic or ecto-mesomorphic, however there are some rare elves who are heavily muscled. Elves often grow even mustaches, or even beards when older, but most keep themselves shaved clean. As Dwarves are fond of their beards, Elves are equally fond of their hair, having a characteristic smoothness to their hair, not a single strand out of place, not even in battle. Renown Known for their gorgeous, even mystical textiles, Elves put their skill in detail and manipulation of physics to work in creating fabrics and canvasses which are highly valued by armourers, tailors, and painters alike. Elves also forge the most affordable high end cavalry weapons and light armours, their swords and knives renowned for their featherweight steel and nimble balance. The most sought after Elfin commodities other than their textiles, arms, and armours are their magic items. Elves are the masters of manipulating the ethereal power that flows between the Homeworlds and are one of the few races that are capable of imbuing items with power; however the power they can imbue into a physical host is only capable of one function, assigned at the time of enchanting. Culture and Society Elves value honour and family above all else. To avoid bringing shame to their parents and family, failure often leads to self-exile or suicide. The history of the Elves is much lost to time itself, most chronicles of the past and textbooks having been inadvertently incinerated in the Elfin Civil War. Elves are fond of their drink, and are essentially foils for Dwarves, and thus are seen competing in drinking competitions often. Their polite demeanor and general air of humbleness around strangers have landed Elves a good reputation, and often confuses foreigners when they learn that Elfin festivals are as rowdy, if not more so than Dwarven festivals. Their cultures share a great history of alliance and competition, but Elves seemed to have always stepped aside and let the Dwarves take the glory. Elves follow the Universal Calendar, having forsaken trying to resurrect their old ways after failing to find any credible source of how the ancient Elfin Calendar worked or why it had even existed. A major holiday on Farirodel is the Keritas Festival, Keri from Kerinos, ''meaning "family", and ''tas, from Saltas, the colloquial word for Selitas, or "celebration", often used with the connotation of "party". The Capitol of Farirodel is built over and around the Glowing Rivers, which are deep and pure rivers, with dark shining blues making up the sweet waters. On either bank and in the area are trees which yield bioluminescent clusters of fluff, which act as the seeds for the trees. The festival is held over three nights and two days, where everybody's family sets up carts and stalls around the city, on the riverbank, or rafts on the river itself and compete to serve their community with their family's specialty, whether they are woodcrafts, weapons, clothes, or foods, no Elfin family creates the same products as their neighbours.